


New Life

by an_anna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business AU, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, business man seungcheol, jeonghan and joshua are brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Jeonghan life is turn upsite down when he found he is pregnant. The problem is not only because he is a male, but because Seungcheol is his ex boss and a full time jerk.





	1. 1. Unexpected

It was a month after Jeonghan left his job as marketing department on CHoi Corp. He was left because continues of stress and insomnia, so he decided to rest for a while before looking for another job. Even tough CHoi Orp said they will accept him back whenever he want to be back with the same position, Jeonghan will not want to go back to be Choi Seungcheol's bitch!

Actually this past week jeonghan feel unwell. He thought maybe because he finally have time to have proper meal and sleep so his body need to adjust so he didnt put it in mind.

Jeonghan were checking his mail when the sudden urge to throw up come so he rush to toilet. 

"Are you still sick?" Joshua heard the noise from the toilet so he go there. 

Joshua is Jeonghan's step brother, they live together in the condo. While Jonghan pursuing the marketing, Joshua is a literature professor in local university. 

"I think there is something wrong with you, Han. We should go to hospital,"

"I do thing so. There's no way its just my body adjusting,"

"Lets go to hospital tonight. We could be eat dinner outside too. I miss In n Out,"

Jeonghan just agree as he plop downs in the sofa. Seeing his friend get ready to go out. "Have fun with your baby Josh,"

Whats more strange for Jeonghan is he really likes eating. Like really like. He can eat the whole package of cookies by himself. Back then he can barely gulp down more than 4 cookies at one time. Now he can only wait for Josh to comeback and their trip to hospital will not turn bad news.

Joshua comeback at 6 pm after his last class. Jeonghan is ready with his sweater and khaki pants, munching a cupcakes from bakery downstair.

"Oh, im going to shower and change than we can go there. Do you already make an appointment?"

Jeonghan nod,"Mine is for 8pm. We still have time,"

They arrive at hospital at 7.40 Its still have 2 patient before Jeonghan. 

When its their time, Jeonghan told the doctor what's happeneing with him and all the simptoms. After checking vital thing the doctor told him that they should do blood test.

"Is there something wrong till you need to draw bloods?"

"We just need to make sure, Mr.Yoon. The result will be done tomorrow morning. If you can, please do come here by yourslef at 10 a.m. Bring this to receptionist so they can bring you here," The doctor gives him a receipt.

"Whats actually wrong with me?"

"We dont know for sure, thats why we need the blood test,"

That night, with uneasy feeling they had dinner at in n out. Jeonghan didnt even finished her fries which is very unusual for Joshua.

"Im free tomorrow. My class start after lunch so i can accompany you to the hospital," Joshua said as they arrived at their home.

"Thanks. You know i need mental support," Jeonghan goes to kitchen to pour him glass of water.

"There is nothing wrong Han. Please. Dont stress it,"

"I sincerely hope so,"

The next day, Joshua take the wheel to drive them to the hospital. After they done, Jeonghan will go home by his own and Joshua proceed to his university. They confirm the receptionist about their identity and their needs before they were led to the laboratory.

"AH, you must be Jeonghan. Doctor Lee's patient, right?" A laboran come out from inside and jeonghan only nod. 

"DO you want to come in alone or with him? Since this will be really personal matter," The laboran ask as she pointed to Joshua.

"He is my brother. he had all right to know about my condition," Jeonghan said and they enter the laboratorium. They were sit in the lounge waiting her to picking up all the necessary files.

"So, what i will tell you is only what your blood, including your hormone result. Im a doctor but my job is mostly in the lab. So if you want more acurate, i can give you a prep letter for the specialist,"

"Just, tell me. I just want to know what happened with me,"

She smile, "Then, congratulation, You are pregnant,"

"What?" Okay did Jeonghan's ear clogged again?

"Well, based on your hormone level it should be around 3-4 weeks, i think. And also i got notes from dr.Lee about your condition, so yeah, you are pregnant. Congrats,"

Jeonghan are left speechless. "Ummm," Joshua try to speak on his brother behalf.

"You can have a copy of the test result. And if you need prep letter for obygyn, ill print it right away,"

"Yes, Sure we need to make sure so can you please us to print the letter?" She walk in to his room to print the letter. While Joshua now reading the test result, left the poor boy still dumbfounded.

Now they are waiting in the obygyne corridor, along with a lot of woman. Joshua tap Jeonghan's hand. "Its going to be fine,"

Once Jeonghan's turn, he lay down in the bed, Joshua stay with him. Before that, Joshua already explain the doctor and prep latter from the lab for Jeonghan. 

"Let see about it, sweetheart. She smears a cold gel before putting the machine to see inside Jeonghan's belly.

"Well, the lab said the truth. There you see the small blop will be developing as your baby," She show the monitor to Jeonghan and Joshua. 

"Its-its a... baby?" Jeonghan finally ask.

"Yes, Its your baby,"

"How old?"

"well, around 3-4 weeks?" She said with happy face.

"Can i abort it?" Joshua was shock when his brother ask it.

"Well. There is no problem with the pregnancy so we are not recommend it. Or maybe because its produce of rape?"

"You got rape?" Joshua are bewildered.

"No. Its not. Its consensual sex act,"

"Then sorry sweetheart. Our law is pro life law. yes we can conduct the abortion but the state will not protect you if there is something wrong and if the father sue we will not help either,"

Jeonghan take a deep breath, "Well. Okay doc. Thank you,"

After get the result, and also the print of USG. "There. If something happened you can go here. But if its not, i recommend to go here once a month until 24 weeks. I prescribe some vitamins, and also note a calorie intake. Please take care well,"

"Thank you doc," Joshua take all the file and prescribtion and they head out.

After all done, they head back to Joshua's car, he will drive back his brother first before show up at work. Once he closed the door he finally ask, "So, who is the father, Han?"

 

tbc


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So who is the father?"

Jeonghan take a deep breath, he spead his palm into his stomach. His brother, obviously shocked and furius, and maybe dissappointed too. 

"Youre not gonna answer me? You gonna keep the baby's father so nobody knows?"

Jeonghan sigh, "First of all. I need to tell you, this is not product of rape. Im not getting raped. It was consensual sex act and i know who did it with me. The problem is, when we did it, i am drunk,"

"If you are drunk than its a rape you stupid!"

"Hey, listen to me. NO, im drink and alcohol and yes i drunk but not that drunk until i lost a consiousness, its just like alcohol give us a push to finally cut off any sexual tension,"

"You mean alcohol its the one that make you become agresive?"

"You know when you drink and you just have any guts to do everything you cant do when you are in logic mind? And no, its not make me more aggressive. Its more us finally realized we need to get laid,"

Joshua groaned, "Han, i didnt drink, i dont know how that feels having an alcohol on my system and suddenly have the bravery,"

"Anyway, i just want you to know that this is part of my act too,"

"Okay, so, tell me who the one who put dick on you so you conceived?"

"Choi Seungcheol,"

"Choi Seungcheol? AS is THE Choi Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan nod, "Yes, my ex boss,"

"Arent you hate him?"

Jeonghan look at his brother unbelieved, "Is there anyone on this country doesnt hate him? Of course i hate him,"

"Like i said, its just we need to get laid so we did it,"

"When was it?"

"My farewell party? He threw it in his home few of, mainly my team and his come. He even pop out his wine and champange collection from cellar. That was the first time Choi Seungcheol being generous,"

Joshua chuckled, "You are his asset, you out mean he lost his best asset,"

"You mean puppet? cause hell i am,"

"So, whats your planning? Are you planning to tell him?"

Joshua finally starting the car, "Im gonna meet some of the boys first. I need to know the condition of the office. Which jerk level of Seungcheol is right now,"

"Do whatever you want, as long you take care of the baby,"

"Fetus. You are a professor how can you dont know its not a baby, its fetus,"

Joshua groaned,"Im literature professor dude not some medical doctor,"

 

meanwhile in CHoi Corp.

Choi Seungcheol walk fast from the elevator to his room. "Seo Myungho! Press conference at 12. Dont be late!" He shout as he see Myungho walk to his own room.

"Yes boss!"

"Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, prepare the room,"

"Understand boss!"

Seungcheol enter his room, he take a new suit before change his daily suit into more classy suit. "Boss, another call about new Lee Seokmin's movie," his secretary, Nayoung enter with phone in hand.

"Just tell them were gonna have press conference on 12. Im reading all the materials now and gonna head to the hall,"

"Got it boss!"

Myungho just finish email the media about the press conference when his phone ring, It shows Jeonghan's name.

"Hey Han,"

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"Ugh, press conference at 12. Why?"

"Okay, then. If you are free please call me. I need something to talk,"

"Please say you will be back here? Cause hell i cant hold it up anymore,"

"Nah, just have something to talk to you. Please call me when you had time,"

"Okay, Hyung. Ill tell you,"

"See you Myungho,"

Myungho take a deep breath and take all the things he need before going into the hall where press conference take. He see Seungcheol who already done and now getting ready behind the stage. His phone in his hand while the tech prepare him with earphone. Chan, one of Myungho team are beside Seungcheol. He just smile before prociding into his position. 

Seungcheol put his phone in his chest pocket, "Chan. What info do you have?"

"He is looking for a job. And for two days he is going into hospital,"

"Is he sick?"

"Havent had any info yet,"

"Keep doing it. Also, tell Jihoon to hire him,"

Chan look at his boss,"Jihoon? Lee Jihoon? You told me to talk to him to hire someone to work for him?"

"Yeah why?"

"Im afraid of him,"

"So you dont want to work for me anymore?"

Chan bit his lip, "No. Boss. On it!"

"Tell everything about Jeonghan daily to me. Send me an email massage anything. Anything happened to him report to me soon,"

"On it!"

Seungcheol look at the mirror in front of him, "You cant get away from CHoi Group Jeonghan,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i havent done this for a while. i had mid term and it fuck me up TT. sorry for typos im writing on class as usual XD
> 
> enjoy read this and pelase elave kudos and comment!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I already know the father"

Jeonghan met with Myungho a week after on a lunch date in cafe near CHoi group main building. 

"You seen so busy nowadays," Jeonghan drink his smooties.

"Yeah, Seokmin are playing new movie, it will release next week when suddenly the acctress are involve in drug scandal. So, we need to make press conference saying that

Seokmin is not involve and they are just purely professional in the movie,"

"Seokmin, drug? are you kidding me, that person is just bunch of sunshine,"

"Right, i know. So, i know you want to meet me not for that. what happened,"

Jeonghan munching his chicken sandwich, "Ive been looking for a job for the past weeks. But then, i always got rejected,"

"Why? You are Choi group PR numer one. Every company supposed be want to work with you,"

"I was aiming for start up company but they rejected me. maybe because they think im a former worker of CHoi group and they cant pay me. even i dont need it. I just want to work,"

"Do you want to back to our company? cause im willing to give you back your seat,"

"naah, thanks i will not go back there and being seungcheol's puppet anymore,"

Myungho laugh, "Okay hyung. i can help you by sending list of company that used to work with us they tend to have soft spot for CHoi group ex employee,"

"Ugh, thank you Myungho-ya. Please you can contact me anytime if you need help,"

"I know i know. Its more like mental support that i need. I learn alot when im being your assistant, Hyung,"

Jeonghan laugh and they enjoy their lunch until call in Myungho's phone ended all.

 

In the top floor of CHoi group main building, Seungcheol laugh as he see Chan's email that he is indeed calling Jihoon for hiring Jeonghan. An email from Jihoon come not long after, with the full caps, Jihoon told that Seungcheol owe him and his studio. Which obviously Seungcheol will give everything to him after he make sure Jeonghan working for Jihoon's studio.

 

That night, Jeonghan are cooking for him and Joshua. After founding he is pregnant, he really loves eating but too lazy to go out so he try to cook alot which Joshua is so happy becasue once he is back the table full of food.

"What did you make?" Joshua come home as usual after teaching.

"Japchae and bossam. You can wash first, i havent take out the meat from steam,"

They eat happily, Joshua rarely see Jeonghan eat a lot and he is happy for that. "Are you still have morning sickness?"

"Strangely, after my appetite increase, no im not, maybe once in morning after i wake up but not excessive like before,"

"Its good. I want you two to be healthy,"

Suddenly Jeonghan's phone rang, stopping them eating their dinner.

"Yes?"

"Is this Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Yes, Im Yoon Jeonghan. May i know who am i talking to?"

"This is Lee Jihoon from Universe Music Factory, im a music production house in Seoul. i found your profile on job hunting list. I would like to offer you to work for my PR department. Would you like to come for an interview?"

"Oh, yes, of course i will come yes,"

"Good. You can look up on internet for our address. Please come on 10 and looking for Lee Jihoon,"

"Of course Lee Jihoon-ssi. I will come at the right time. Thank you for offering,"

"I cant wait to meet you. See you then,"

Jihoon hang up and Joshua never see Jeonghan that happy. "Good news?"

"Yes, Universe Music factory want to hire me. I need to go there tomorrow for an interview. I finally not jobless,"

Joshua smiles at his brother, "I'm happy for you, Han. But, you must said that you are pregnant to them,"

"What?"

"Of course you need to said it. They need to know so they didnt think you decieve them when you need your paternity leave,"

"You're right. I need to tell them that. But thats mean i will tell that im single pregnant men. ugh, i hate the stares,"

"Dont mind them, they didnt know you concieved the child of almighty Choi Seungcheol,"

"Ugh. dont remind me,"

Jeonghan look happy, at least he's gonna have income for his litle family.

 

That night, Seungcheol are done at 11 pm, He knows he is hard and harsh for his employee but he is also work hard for his company. He is driving his own car, both of Mingyu and Wonwoo, his assistant already back home few hours ago. He is dead tired and cant wait to sleep on his bed before need to go work again in 6 hours.  
He see Chan are calling into his private phone. He frown, its strange just this afternoon chan email him.

"Yes, Chan,"

"Hyung, are still out? I have an update,"

"I just finish from the company, can you just email it or wait till tomorrow?"

"Im at Hospital Hyung. Its about Jeonghan hyung and its important,"

"Ok. Wait in the intersection, ill park there,"

Seungcheol drive to the intersection near the hospital. Chan is already wait that with folder in his hand. Once he park, Chan just go to the passanger seat fast.

"What you got? Did Jeonghan sick?"

"Its more than that, Boss. You should read it by your self," He hand Seungcheol the folder.

"I dont have concentration to read this medical thingy. Said it,"

"He is pregnant, Hyung,"

"WHAT???" Seungcheol's clouded mind suddenly become more clouded.

"What i see he is around 4-5 weeks pregnant. In the medical sheet it shows about his hormone level. But it shows that the he had contemplated to abort it. But since our law is pro life he cant do it,"

"Wait, you said 4 weeks?"

"Yeah, around 4 to 5 weeks. Isnt it time to where he is resigned from the company?"

Seungcheol keep silent, "Hyung," Chan called him.

"Hm?"

"Should i found out who is the father?"

"No need,"

"Are you sure? because maybe he can help us about Jeonghan Hyung,"

"No need Chan. I already know the father,"

"You know?"

Seungcheol finally open the folder to see the medical sheet, "Its me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading
> 
> please leves kudos and comment...

**Author's Note:**

> Im starting new fanfic.
> 
> please give it kudos and comment.  
> i try to update regulary...


End file.
